Starlight in the Rift
by Cyberdrabot
Summary: TF:Victory One-Shot. An Autobot is wounded in battle and separated from his comrades. See how he hangs on until help arrives. T Rating. Enjoy! R & R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Pure and simple.

**Starlight in the Rift**

Transformers: Victory

By: Blaza

AKA Stormraider

Author's Note: The one-short is based on the series Transformers: Victory; one of three that was only aired in Japan. For those who really don't know much about it, this scene takes place in the first episode in a battle and at one point I thought it was missing something. You can also find more information on Victory on the Transformers wikia site.

* * *

Darkness.

Frigidness.

Silence.

In the abyss's deep depths, a still figure pinned beneath a mound of aged moon rocks fights to beat back the approaching darkness at the edge of his consciousness. His fuel pump whirred loudly with a sickening sound as the vital component struggled to compensate for the damage obtained from the battle and fall into the crevice. Temperature control readings scrolled across his static-filled visual display revealing rapidly decreasing temperatures in his superstructure; slowing system functions. With an effort of thought, he activated his internal engine to help regulate his core temperature in the vacuum of space. Soon, numbness fled from aching limbs, but doing little to relieve the pain rippling through his body.

_I've failed them…_His foggy mind thought. _Now…now they're alone up there battling against the Dinoforce. Blacker…Laster…I'm sorry…I..I should have been…m-more careful…_

Pain renewed its assault causing Braver to gasp hard, his black hand clenching the rocks in front of him as if it would help him keep a grip on reality. On the back of his helm, a sharp throb announced its presence again ten-fold. Despair filled him as he could not hear the events of the battle above him taking place. Silence reigned around him, only physical contact with the rocks, causing a vibration through his metal frame, reassured him he was still on the moon in a pitch-dark rift and not dead in the Pit.

_By Primus, I'm a Brainmaster, an elite warrior! How could I just let myself be pushed into this crevice?_ He vented a strained sigh, jaw clenched tight. _Now, Blacker and Laster wouldn't be able to form Road Caesar…_

_They don't stand a chance against twelve Decepticons…_

The wounded Brainmaster tilted his head upward, noticing that the view above him was not pure darkness like his prison. Stars twinkled and twittered on their own accord, unperturbed by the bloody battle taking place.

Braver focused his dimming optics on the outline of the rift, filled with stars, to distract his fading mind from his predicament. Slowly, a wave of calmness overcame the anxiety eating away at him and relaxing his body enough to make the pain more tolerable. He held on to that imagine of the starlight like a lifeline, unconcerned of the soreness forming in his neck.

Suddenly, the calm sea of stars was shattered as stray laser fire flew across the rift's opening; knocking more loose debris onto Braver. Head snapping forward from the impact with a small boulder, Braver shuttered and nearly passed out right then and there. It was as if a spike had been rammed into the back of his head.

Finally, losing the fight against the encroaching darkness, the Brainmaster gave out a small plea before succumbing.

_I pray that they're alright..._

* * *

Voices.

Voices filtered their way through his cortex. But that was impossible; there was nothing around him but silence.

**-ny luck?-**

**-o, not ye-**

**-k..ep…rying-**

His sluggish mind suddenly realized. _Internal Comlink!_

**-Fo..nd…him!- **

_Laster…_

The voices grew more distinct as the grievously injured mech became more aware.

**-be careful with his head-**

_Blacker...Of course._

Hands gently cradled his head as debris was shifted off his frame. Gradually, he was raised into a sitting position supported by strong arms. Somehow his muddled cortex worked up the energy to power up his optics dimly, but saw little other then the shadowed forms of his comrades. In front of him shone kind blue optics, seemingly driving away the darkness. A soft, gentle, but relieved voice came over the comlink.

**-Don't worry, Braver, we're here now-**

_Star Saber…chief…_

Managing a bare nod of acknowledgement, Braver surrendered peacefully to stasis as he was lifted out of the crevice that was denied to be his grave.

The last thing he saw with his fading conscious was his friends' optics glowing and the starlight in the rift glistening behind them.

The End.


End file.
